The Time Has Come
by JazziePerson
Summary: There are a few things Helen needs Will to know. Post Vigilante.


**Author's Note:** New one shot I just wrote. I've had a truly awful day so I tunred to Fanfiction to make me feel better. This isn't my best work ever but I'm not in the mood to overanalyse it. I hope you like it. It's set probably post Vigilante. It's a letter from Helen to Will. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Time Has Come

Dear Will,

What can I say? How can I put into words the things I need to say, the things I need to tell you? There's so much to say and yet, I feel it's not the right time to say it. I suppose that's why I'm writing this letter. I'm dying; I'm going to die and so time is running out. I need you to know these things and hopefully you'll understand when you read this, why it was the wrong time to tell you.

If we do get to Hollow Earth, if we get there and they can cure me, then this letter will go in the fire. But if we don't, if I don't make it, then I hope reading this will give you some kind of closure.

I've accepted the future. It's not as though I was never going to die. I'm not immortal. It was always possible. In fact, I count myself lucky that I've lived this long, living in this dangerous world. That luck had to run out, Will, and now it has. So what we have to do is move on. Make sure everything will carry on the way it has to without me. I told you that night on the Nautilus that one day you would have to carry on without me. That day's coming now. That night you said not yet. I'm afraid now is the time. But if I am to die then now is the time.

You are ready. You can do this. In the last three years, I've seen you grow and learn in this new world that I introduced you to. You can't see how much you've changed but I can. I've watched it happen and I'm so proud of you. Do you remember your first night at the Sanctuary when you followed me up to the roof? I was standing right on the edge and you were almost too scared to join me. Well now, you're leaning right over the edge to look at the view. It's true, Will. You're the best protégé I've had for a very long time and I can honestly say that I don't worry about leaving the Sanctuary in your hands. You'll be fine.

At the end of your first day as the head of the Sanctuary Network, you looked ready to give up. It's a tough job. It always will be. There's paperwork, politics, missions and so much more to wrap your head around and to make sure get done. But you can do it. Don't be afraid to reach out. Ask for help. Because they're all there for you to fall back on. Henry will always be right behind you and so will Kate. They will always be there should you need them and you will need them. Like I've needed you. Don't try to do it alone.

And Will, try and enjoy it. This world is beautiful and brilliant and utterly amazing. Don't get weighed down by the logistics of it and miss out on all it has to show you. When you're standing on that edge, don't look down. Just keep your eyes on the view. Because it's beautiful. This world is beautiful and it will be one of my big regrets if I brought you into this only to make you miss out on it.

But there will be bad days. We can't always win. I need you to promise me Will that you will be there for the rest of this team. The bad days wrong foot us all and there are bad days coming. I need to know that you will hold everyone together. I need to know.

I'm leaving instructions to help you run the Sanctuary but I trust you to do it the way you see fit. And I trust you to ask for help should you need it. Don't internalise it; don't be like me. I trust you to learn from my mistakes and be better. I need you to do this for me and I trust that you'll do just fine.

I can't thank you enough for everything you've done, Will. I can't thank you enough for your presence after Ashley's death and for all your help throughout the time we've known each other. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry for any lie I've ever told you and I'm sorry I haven't told you often enough how well you've done, how much you being here has helped me. I don't think there's much more I can say. Thank you. I'm sorry. That's it really. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry for everything.

Forever yours,

Helen Magnus


End file.
